Playful Eyes
by GabbyAbby
Summary: The statement should have angered her, annoyed her, made her embarrassed.It should have done anything but make her wonder what it would feel to be naked in front of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.


**Playful Eyes**

**A/N: Spoilers to 'Dead Mans Chest'!** I do not own any characters, Disney does.

**A/N:** Thanks to my friend Moni for the editing! I would be lost with out ya love!

-----------------------------------------

'_I just happen to have no dress in my cabin'_

The statement should have angered her, annoyed her, made her at least embarrassed, or made her think him improper.

It should have even made her laugh for his half-drunken sense of humor.

It should have done anything but make her wonder what it would feel to be naked in front of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

Since the moment he had used her as a way of escape from the militia of Port Royal she had thought of him as a self-centered, arrogant pirate with playful eyes.

He had tried to seduce her, threw words that gave the idea of them as a couple.

Played a pretend game that he was able to have her heart and body, mostly her body.

She knew he felt _something_ for her.

Lust, admiration, fear, friendship. Maybe a twisted sort of love.

But he hadn't interfered with her thoughts before. She had never in her daydream fantasies thought of standing so close to him that his breath bathed her lips, his smell filled her senses.

His eyes made her body burn and yearn for his soothing touch.

His being there made her crazy.

The kiss had been a way of trapping him. To make him pay and leave him dazed.

She shouldn't have let herself enjoy it.

His lips were soft, hot, wet, inviting, and experienced. She had almost lost herself in the kiss. She wanted to kiss him again, to feel that pulse of pleasure run through her body.

But she had left, still dazed from the kiss. From his smell.

She cried it had been her fault he had been left behind. She had chained him because it was the only way that thing would stop following them.

It was after him, and everything in her body told her she had been right for doing what she did. But her lips still burned from the kiss.

And when she was asked if she would go to the ends of the earth to get him back, she'd said yes.

Because she would do anything to see his half drunken, always-in-the-middle-of-things-that-should-be-left-alone ass back safe and sound.

'_Pirate'_ he had whispered against her lips.

She was the same as him, always after what their heart wanted. Always following their own path and no one else's. Even mixing lies to their words to make people go along with them.

Both of them yearned for a crazy, no reason behind it, competitive, sort of love.

---------------------------------------

His arms snaked around her stomach; she felt his breath against the sensitive skin of her neck.

But his hair wasn't messy and black.

He didn't smell of salt water, rum, and sun. His touch didn't burn her skin.

And his eyes weren't playful.

She realized this as she spent the day comparing the two.

She had told him that the kiss had been nothing more than a very regrettable way to trap him.

And he had believed her. He hadn't seen her broken heart at the thought they might never see the drunken captain again.

"You should sleep. I'll keep watch", Will's voice so much softer than his, much more¼sober.

She nodded, gave him a half smile and kissed his cheek before retreating to her cabin.

Her Will.

Her dear beloved friend.

Her betrothed.

The one she desperately wanted to love again.

She slumped down to the floor and opened the compass he had left with her.

She closed her eyes and thought of the one she wanted. The one who owned her heart.

It didn't point to the sweet, caring man who stood just a few feet from her.

No, it pointed in the direction they were heading.

To where they would be able to find the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

**---------------------**

**I must say I loved the movie and whoever says otherwise will face my wrath¼.just kidding. **

**Hope you liked it, it's my first pathetic attempt at a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fic. So ¼ don't be nice. **

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


End file.
